Spark
by Lady Azura
Summary: Imogen has a confession to make. To none other than Clare Edwards.


Summary: Imogen has a confession to make. To none other than Clare Edwards.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I don't know what to say other than… enjoy? Yeah…

X

**Spark****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Ugh.

She hated Polynomials.

Clare Edwards pursed her lips together in frustration, glaring down at the problem in front of her. Her math textbook lay sprawled open next to her arm, surrounded by the _other_ homework she had yet to finish.

It wasn't that she was bad at math or anything — she just didn't like it. Normally, she'd be in the cafeteria, eating lunch with everyone else, but she had a lot of catching up to do.

Her grades had fallen. Jake had become her number one priority, and now that they were over — for good this time — she had all the free time in the world.

As she lost herself in her thoughts, Clare didn't sense the other presence in the room. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching or see the shadow looming over her. It wasn't until a pair of thin arms embraced her that Clare finally snapped out of her reverie with a gasp, practically jumping out of her skin.

She heard a giggle, followed by a familiar voice. "Hello, Clare Edwards."

Clare relaxed immediately and the arms withdrew, and soon Imogen Moreno was sitting across from her.

"Can I help you?" Clare asked cautiously.

She didn't want to seem rude, but she couldn't help but feel wary around the older girl, especially after everything that had happened with Eli the year before.

"As a matter of fact, you can!" Imogen chirped, her eyes lighting up and a smile spreading across her face. She reached across the table, taking Clare's hands in hers. "I'm in love, Clare."

Clare arched a brow.

"Good for you…?" She replied slowly.

Imogen stared intently at her.

"It's you, Clare." She said.

"What?" Clare asked, more than a little confused.

"It's you. It's always been you. I was just so blinded by my infatuation with Eli that I didn't even see it until a week ago!" Her grip on Clare's hands tightened. "I'm in love with you, Clare!"

"Uhh… Imogen…" Clare tried to pry her hands away from the other girl, but to little avail. "Are you drunk?"

"Of course not, silly!" Imogen laughed. "I'm as sober as can be!"

"Imogen, you don't _know_ me." Clare protested.

"I know enough." Imogen insisted. "I know that your favorite color is blue. I know that you love Palahniuk; your first boyfriend was KC Guthrie; your sister Darcy was a Power Squad legend -"

"Wait, wait." Clare cut her off. "How do you know _any_ of this?"

Imogen gave her a coy smile. "I observe. I watch. I listen. Word travels fast in this school," she let go of Clare's hands and stood, walking around the table and stroking the side of Clare's face with her fingertips, making the younger girl shiver. "But…" she continued, cupping the younger teen's face, "I'd be happy to learn more."

"Imogen…" Clare's eyes fluttered before realization dawned on her and she recoiled from Imogen's touch. "No."

"Come on, Clare. It'll be fun!" Imogen told her.

Clare shook her head and stood up, backing away from the older girl.

"I'll make it worth your while…" Imogen promised, smirking when Clare's back hit a bookshelf. Before she could move, she placed a hand on either side of her head, trapping the younger teen.

"You… no. _No_," said Clare firmly. "This doesn't make any sense. You _hate_ me, remember?"

"That was _before_. I've decided I like you now."

"Decided." Clare deadpanned.

"Yep." Imogen replied.

"Uh-huh…"

"What? Don't believe me?" Imogen asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, I believe you." Clare assured her. "But… Imogen… I'm _not_ gay."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Imogen challenged.

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I just know." Clare told her, growing more and more agitated.

Imogen frowned, her shoulders slumping dejectedly before lifting her gaze to meet Clare's once more. Clare held her breath, watching the older girl, waiting for her next move. She knew she had _something_ up her sleeve. Then Imogen stepped forward, pressing her body against Clare's in such an intimate way that it made Clare blush.

"So you don't feel anything?" Imogen asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Even when I do this?" She added, caressing the side of Clare's face with her fingertips and lowering her lips to her neck.

Clare's breath hitched, her eyes fluttering closed and head tilting instinctively.

She could feel Imogen smirk against her skin.

"There's something between us. Surely you can't deny that." Imogen murmured, drawing back.

Clare shook her head, not trusting herself to answer.

Imogen's lips curled, and before Clare could react, she'd closed the distance between them.

Clare stiffened, eyes wide as Imogen kissed her, but after a few seconds she couldn't help but relax. Imogen's lips were soft and felt nice against her own, and she soon found herself returning the kiss.

It wasn't long before Imogen pulled back for air, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Still don't feel anything?"

Clare sighed, conceding defeat. "Okay, maybe a _little_."

Imogen beamed.

"That's great!" She exclaimed. "So, tomorrow night. You're free, right?"

"Actually, Alli and I were -" Clare started, but Imogen cut her off.

"Cancel. You and I have a date."

"_What_? Imogen, I never said…" Before Clare could finish, Imogen was already skipping away.

"See you tomorrow, girlfriend!"

She stared after the older girl, confusion and disbelief etched across her face.

Then Imogen's words dawned on her.

"_GIRLFRIEND_?"

X

**FIN**

X

**So… this was crap. Complete and utter crap. It sounded way better in my head, but when it came to writing it… **

** Originally, it was going to be told from Imogen's POV but that wasn't working, so I tried it from this one. It's not much better.**

** Sigh.**

** Regardless, I hope you guys at least found it amusing.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
